Proposals & Right Hooks
by Amwaaker
Summary: Nobody thought Daryl would propose, let alone get punched for his efforts.
1. Chapter 1

Story Summary:

Nobody thought Daryl would propose, let alone get punched for his efforts.

Chapter Summary:

Daryl gets punched by 3 people in under 10 minutes.

Daryl's head hurt. Fuck that – it _killed._ He had been in his share of bar brawls before, but had never been hit by three people in under ten minutes where Merle wasn't involved. He puked in the bushes and shook his head trying to clear it. _Fuckin' ouch._ Clearly any shaking of the head was not the way to go here. He comforted himself in the knowledge that that Jerry dude had over a hundred pounds on his skinny ass. He sighed trying to think about where he went wrong today.

He thought back to just over an hour ago. Life had been easier then – before he had let his mouth follow his head into stupidity. Simpler. He had known what he had to do. Marriage in an apocolypse was a bit different then before. The apocolypse had brought with it a new definition of family, and to Daryl's way of thinking, a different way of doing things. Marriage was not something he had ever thought about before the turn. He just knew that the baby needed him. That's what he had overheard Maggie and Carol talking about a couple days ago.

All he knew was that he figured that by the time the day rolled around for him to bring a diamond ring back through those gates of Hilltop with the intention of proposing – well, he just thought that would be a better day alltogether. From outside he could still hear the crying coming from inside Barrington House. It had been at least an hour since he took refuge outside. He wondered how much longer it would take before he could enter the house and still live?

 **wdwdwdwdwd**

Maggie hadn't meant to eavesdrop on Daryl. OK, she did, but when she heard him mumbling to himself about the meaning of marriage in this world that had been turned to shit, she hadn't been able to stop smiling. The next day she heard it again, and thought the boy had finally grown some balls to man up to Carol. Glenn had called it back at the farm, again at the prison, and talked endlessly of it when they were on the road after Terminus. Even when they were at Alexandria and Carol had partnered up with Tobin, he still talked about Daryl and Carol's unrequited true love. It was on the third day that Daryl went on a run by himself without talking to her or Rick about it. She had only heard about it when she checked in with the morning guardsmen that she learned Daryl was on his way to a strip mall for something he needed. _Good boy_ she thought. She, being a woman who loved to shop prior to the turn and scavenge post turn, knew that where there was a strip mall, there was at least two jewelry stores. _Hope he knows to get her somethin' good._

wdwdwdwdwd

Rick was at the gates when Daryl returned. Knowing better than to read him the riot act for going out alone, he just let things be and changed directions. He knew if he tried to talk to him now, his mouth would give Daryl a piece of his mind for being so reckless. Yes, Negan and the Saviors were gone a month or more now, but there were still unsavory characters out there. When Daryl started talking to Jerry, Rick stopped and observed the body language taking place. Interest piqued at Daryl's red face and Jerry's overzealous man hug of the redneck, he stepped behind the nearby shed and listened.

"Dude! Proposing?! Seriously? Can I be in the wedding?"

"Don't know if she'll want a real wedding or not. Why would you want to be in it anyways?" With that Daryl scoffed off, not realizing he had just simultaneously hurt Jerry's feelings and confused Rick.

Rick knew that Daryl and Carol were meant to be together, but also knew that they weren't. Not like Daryl would confide in him, but Carol had. She hadn't said much, but had asked his opinion on if she should push things with Daryl. He of course had said it was up to her, but was hoping she would. That was just this morning though so knew that she hadn't done anything as of yet. So why would Daryl be proposing? Time to strap his deputy dawg on and figure shit out. Sure it chafed a bit at the crotch now, but being an investigator was something he missed.

 **wdwdwdwdwd**

"So the way I figure it, we family need to stick together."

"That part I understand Daryl."

"Family's all we got."

"Still understanding you Daryl."

"So, what'll it be?"

"This is your idea of a proposal of _what_ exactly?"

"Ain't suggestin' we drop down and do the horizontal mambo or nothin right this second or anything, but -"

" _This_ second? What about an hour from now, a day from now, in the future."

"I uh . . . . "

"You _what_ Dixon!?"

"Just figured it's what needs to be done."

"Now _that's_ a marriage proposal to write home about."

Just then, a horrified gasp sounded from the cracked open doorway. Daryl and Maggie whirled around from their discussions on Daryl's _proposal_ to see a fleeing Carol.

"Carol, WAIT!" yelled Daryl.

"You asshole!" Maggie yelled and punched him.

End notes:

This will be a short fic of 3-5 chapters. It is mostly written, so updates will be fast.


	2. Chapter 2 - One-Two Punch

**Chapter summary:**

 **Daryl gets a one two punch followed by some revelations from the assembled group.**

Rick, Jerry, Jesus, and Bertie came running at all the yelling. They all came through the door at the same time to see Daryl holding his left eye and Maggie fuming.

"What the hell's goin' on here? Henry is trying to do his homework" Bertie hissed.

"Ask this asshole" Maggie fumed.

"For Christ's sake. All I did was ask ya ta marry me."

"You asked _Maggie_ to marry you" Bertie asked.

"Well, yeah."

"You son-of-a-bitch!" Rick's right fist connected with Daryl's jaw.

" _Dude!_ I knew you were proposing, but not to Maggie! You hurt Carol!" Jerry's meaty fist connected with Daryl's other eye.

"What the fuck guys – not like I said I loved Maggie or nothin'. Just thought it's what Glenn'd want."

"You thought . . . what did you think Glenn would want?!" Maggie demanded.

"Ya not to be alone. Heard you the other day – said the baby would need me. Thought it's what you wanted too."

"As an _uncle_ Daryl. Now you've not only misunderstood me, but now Carol thinks you love _me_ , not her."

"Why'd she think somethin' stupid like that?"

All heads swivelled to look at him in a 'you've got to be shittin' me stare.

"I asked ya to marry me cuz I thought it's what ya wanted. I thought I'd be there for the baby, but make things traditional like Glenn would want."

"Glenn was traditional? Since when" Maggie scoffed.

"Well, ya'll got married at the prison. Just didn't shack up like _some_ of those folks" he said giving a pointed look at Rick while talking to Maggie. "Plus, Glenn was my brother."

"And that makes sense _how_ again?"

"Well, weren't it traditional in some Asian countries for one man to marry his brother's widow?"

Again he got a collective glare from the room.

"First off, I am not sure if that is true. Second of all, Glenn was from Michigan – not Asia. Third of all, Glenn was the least traditional person I knew. Fourth of all-"

"Damn, there's a fourth of all in all of this?"

"You shut up and listen to me you foul tempered redneck. You are about one of the sweetest people I know above ground. Until today. Right now, you might as well be dogshit to me cuz the fourth thing is that Glenn _always_ knew that you and Carol would end up together."

"Carol and I love each other just fine. We're family, and I ain't gonna lie and say that I don't want her. But she don't want me like that."

"Since when" Rick asked.

"Since when what?"

"Since when doesn't Carol want you like that?"

"Since . . . wait, she does?"

"Since I've known you both at the farm" said Maggie.

"Since the first time I saw her face after you put yourself between her and a herd." said Bertie.

"Sine that first morning in Alexandria. I ate one of her cookies, and you were pissed. You acted like I had screwed a woman of yours or something" said Jesus.

"Since I've known her at Kingdom. We suspected she was isolating herself from someone special, not just the potential of all out war. Then after you found her, she was happier. Figured you were that someone special. Ezekiel didn't even try with her because he knew she loved somebody." said Jerry.

"Since Sophia" Rick said.

"I failed Sophia Rick. Remember? Failed Carol too. Didn't bring her girl back to her. Pretty sure she hated me for that."

"She knew it wasn't your fault. The point was, you were the only one who put any hard effort to find her. Bout got yourself killed looking for her while the rest of us dealt with our own issues. The point is, you _tried_. But when you got hurt doing it? When when you came back that time you got hurt? Shot with an arrow, shot with a bullet, all broken from falling down a ravine, bucked off a horse, delusional and wearing walker ears? That was when I knew without a doubt that you were hers."

Bertie and Jesus sat there enraptured by the brief overview of that day that Rick offered. They both knew they were going to press the deputy later for more details of the story, but now was definitely not the time.

Daryl was quiet then. He started pacing the room with incresing frequency. He started shaking, and pretty soon sat down beside the door and leaned against the wall. He grabbed his knife and started absentmindedly stabbing the floor with it. Over and over again he stabbed at the floor before finally standing up. He was still shaking, but he had a look of dogged determination on his face as he ran out the door.

He had to find Carol and fix this clusterfuck _right now_.

Only he didn't find her. He had taught her stealth and his own tracking methods. If she was so pissed to have covered her tracks so well, maybe he wouldn't find her until she wanted him to. Maybe she wouldn't want him to at all. Was she gone? Shit, had she left the walls? He couldn't just go out and blindly search with no tracks. With a sigh he re-entered Barrington House.

Upon opening the door, he heard crying. He knew it wasn't Carol – he'd know her sounds anywhere. He grabbed Jesus' arm as he walked by. "Whose cryin'? It ain't Carol."

Jesus looked amused. "Maggie."

"Shit. Didn't mean to hurt her feelin's or nothin. Wait a sec, she punched me when I asked her to marry me. Now that she knows I went after Carol, why's she cryin' for?"

Jesus just looked even more amused. "She's not crying Daryl. She is laughing her ass off telling Bertie stories of you and Carol. If you really did half the things she is talking about, you are gonna be hearing about it from everybody soon. Bertie is never one to keep a good story to herself."

"Shit. She didn't tell her 'bout the porcupine did she?"

"Not that I am aware of. Wait . . . what porcupine?"

Daryl just spun on his heel and left the house before he would die of embarassment.

 **End Notes:**

 **Poor Daryl. He's getting it from all directions now. Next chapter, the hunt for Carol continues.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Second Wind

**Chapter Summary:**

 **Carol's introspection on events while Daryl searches for her. In my head canon, Jesus would be so overloaded with Caryl stories and angst at this point that he goes full out verbal on Carol.**

Carol watched from the med trailer where she had taken refuge. Dr. Siddiq had sworn he wouldn't alert anybody to her presence, and he had kept his word. He had even gone as far as hiding Carol in the med supply closet when it became aparant Daryl was on the hunt for her. She had stayed within the community, knowing her prints were in every building. Every square inch of their new home had been trod by her day in and day out in her quest to re-discover her true calling in this new world. Her footprints made her invisible, knowing Daryl wouldn't be able to pick up which ones left a couple hours ago.

In the past years since losing Sophia, she had been a sister, a friend, a warrior, a diplomat and a nurse. She had loved and loathed all those roles in different measures. She had come to discover in herself who she was _meant_ to be now, and the irony of it did not escape her. She wanted to be a mother. She wanted to be a wife. _Sophia was lost to her and Ed was never hers by choice_ – that thought reassured her that even though she wanted to be a wife and a mother again, that she would still never be the same woman who had filled those roles prior to the turn.

She had finally taken her own advice that she had given Daryl that day by the barn after the prison fell. She was _letting herself feel it_. She felt the mother in her roar to life again around Henry, Gracie and Judith. What traits within herself that she had let herself believe were better off dead were thriving again. She had run from him enough times to know that when she stopped running, she would inevitably tell him her feelings. But now . . . . how could she keep clinging to the knowledge that the only person she could ever see herself having that life with – Daryl – had not wanted her? He didn't love her like that. She was more than shocked with the new knowledge that he loved Maggie like that though.

She always thought that Daryl saw Maggie as a little sister. Wife to Glenn. Mother of Glenn's child. But walking up on the scene of Daryl proposing to Maggie? That had broken her in more ways than she would admit to Siddiq. She had told him dispassionately what had happened, but given the man's subterfuge of her when Daryl came looking; maybe he understood what was unspoken.

Carol was no coward, but here she was hiding from the man she loved and the life she had thought she had had a fleeting chance at with him.

 **twdtwdtwd**

Jesus came into the med trailer to see Siddiq. Their doctor had made a habit of keeping the supply runner up to date with daily lists of supply inventory. Jesus went out every couple days on runs with the two ex-savior POWs that had become part of their community. It was the daily inventory lists that drove their run plans.

Carol didn't hide from Jesus. She knew the man was crushing on the doctor, and he knew she was the driving force between the daily check ins with Siddiq. Her gentle suggestions had allowed him more excuses to visit Siddiq, and for that he was greatful.

He just groaned when he saw her "Daryl is going to kill me if he finds out I saw you and didn't tell him you know."

"So don't tell him. Problem solved."

"What are you going to do, hide in here forever?"

"That, or until after Daryl and Maggie have their honeymoon."

He chuckled at her, shaking his head. "You didn't stick around for the good part of the proposal."

"What, did they drop to their knees and go at it right there?"

He looked at her a minute, and got serious with her. "You are just as stupid as Daryl. I swear you two are so incredibly unaware it's ridiculous."

He ignored the glare she gave him and continued. "Daryl overheard you and Maggie talking about how the baby needed him. He took it out of context. He thought you two were talking about how he should step up and take care of Maggie and the baby in the role as husband/father."

"But he . . "

"Don't interupt me. Then he was stupid enough to take what he thought was your guys' wishes to heart and put his own feelings aside for you in his fucked up idea of honoring Glenn."

"Honoring . . . "

"Not finished yet here Carol. Then you were stupid enough to run out on the situation only walking in on the glorious clusterfuck that had just occurred."

"I'm not . . . "

"Yeah you are. In this one area, you are most definitely stupid. Maggie told him off at least four different ways. She punched him. Rick punched him. Jerry punched him. Then after he _had to be told_ what everybody else knows, he started looking for you."

"What does everyb . . . "

"He loves you. You love him. Through Sophia, ravines, horses, shots with bullets, arrows, walker ears, protection from heards, farms, cookies, the kingdom, and apparantly porcupines. End of story. Go fix it. And please, don't ever confuse what Daryl was doing today with a marriage proposal. I have a feeling that you will know the difference soon enough."

With that, Jesus walked up to Siddiq, took the supply inventory list in his hands and left to walk back out. He stopped a moment, turning to her in curiosity.

"When all this is fixed, you have got to tell me what happened with you, Daryl and a porcupine. Bertie and I have bets riding on if it out-juices the story about Daryl wearing walker ears."

 **Chapter Notes:**

 **There are at least two more chapters to this coming. Next up, somebody rats out Carol to Daryl.**


	4. Chapter 4 - The Proposal

**Chapter Summary:**

 **Daryl finds and uses his words to ask Carol to marry him.**

Bertie was watching the med trailer from behind the hen shed. Sure enough, Jesus was walking out the door. He stopped and threw a comment over his shoulder about a porcupine. He wouldn't have done that to Siddiq, so that meant that Carol was there. As soon as Jesus left, she went to find Daryl. He was inside the house arms crossed listening to Maggie read him the riot act again.

She pulled him aside and whispered "You didn't hear it from me, but I'm pretty sure Carol's holed up in the med trailer." She then walked away and joined Maggie in cleaning up after Baby Gracie's lunch. She didn't see that the redneck hadn't went outside to the trailer. Instead he had went up to his room and shut the door.

Daryl hadn't brought back a ring for Maggie. He couldn't do it. The more he thought about it, he wouldn't want Glenn's ring to be off Maggie's finger anyways. That thought had come to him while he was still at the strip mall's jewelry store, so his earlier proposal had been sans ring. He had found to his embarassment that the only rings he could look at were ones that he would have looked at for Carol. He hadn't been able to help himself. He had brought one back for her. He hadn't thought he would ever have the chance to give it to her – and he had supposed he would look at it in the years of duty-marriage he was committing himself to with Maggie. Instead, he found that he wanted Carol to have the ring he had chosen for her. He wanted her to have it, and he wanted her to be his wife. He had even picked up the matching men's ring for himself. He hadn't thought to get a men's ring for when he proposed to Maggie. He chuckled. How he had gotten himself into that mess had been funny for the others. The fact that he had been willing for forgo love and happiness never occuring to him.

Now was his chance at everything he's never had – love and happiness. Love? His love waited in the med trailer. Happiness? That would be his if she said yes. He only hoped he could explain how he felt to her. Explain the difference between how he felt love for her and obligation to Maggie. Daryl had never prayed in his life, but now he did. He hoped the big man upstairs was listening as he grabbed the box and headed to the med trailer.

He opened the door with his cover story in place. "Siddiq, Jesus is looking for ya. He's back at the house. I just need to grab some tweezers and a couple band aids, ok?"

"Sure thing Daryl. They're on the wash basin table already. No need to dig through the supply closet. I'll be back in a few" he announced loudly for Carol's benefit, then left.

Daryl immediately locked and jammed the door and looked around for Carol. Not seeing her anyplace obvious, only left one place. The supply closet. He shook his head as he inched over there, now certain that is where Siddiq must have stashed her earlier too. He opened the door and grinned down at Carol hunkered in the bottom corner.

"Well now, Siddiq sure as hell don't be needin' no woman. Would disrupt his hard on for Jesus. So, why's you in here Carol?"

She didn't say anything. Just got up out of the closet and headed toward the door that he had already locked and jammed. She wasn't leaving until he had said what he had come to say.

"Carol. Ya gotta know why I asked Maggie to marry me. It ain't no love story. It was all about-"

"Honoring Glenn. Jesus told me.

"You saw Jesus?"

"Yep. He told me what happened. Heard Maggie, Rick and Jerry all took a swing at you."

"Yeah – Maggie and Rick I can handle. It was Jerry's punch that had me pukin' in the bushes though woman."

"Daryl, I know now you didn't love Maggie, but I need to tell you just how much it hurt for me to see that proposal."

"Didn't want to hurt ya Carol. Honestly, until today I thought I would just love you forever in silence. Didn't think you would ever want me. I went ring shopping today, but I didn't get a ring for Maggie. Just couldn't force myself to do it. Thought Maggie should wear Glenn's ring anyways. Got one for you, and one for me. Never thought you would want to ever see them. Thought they would just be something to kick myself with. But today I got schooled Carol. I got schooled in reasons why you would love me. Turns out they are all the same reasons why I love you. You know I proposed to Maggie, but I ain't EVER proposed a marriage of love."

He picked her up by the waist and deposited her on one of the med tables. He took a deep breath and touched her cheek. "I ain't never loved no one in the old world Carol. Screwin' bar flys is bout the closest to dating as I ever got. There weren't nobody special. Every. When the world turned to shit, I followed Merle like a dumb ass, just like in life. Plan was to go from camp to camp robbing people. Quarry was supposed to be just another camp. It weren't. Not for me. Before Merle left on that run, I told him no more. I told him I's staying with the quarry group whether he did or not. He knew my head got turned round by you. Figured out I was losing my heart to ya too. I think if he would have come back from that run, we would have come to blows. But he didn't. So I got to continue to get my head turned by you. Lost my heart to ya too by the time we left the CDC. Lookin' for Sophia was a way for me to prove to ya how much I wanted your love. But I failed ya Carol. Knew then that ya wouldn't ever want nobody like me. Almost left at the farm, after Sophia. Couldn't do it. Couldn't leave ya woman. Figured if friends was all we ever was, then that would have to be enough for me. But it's not enough any more Carol. I love ya woman. I will love ya even if you break my heart today. I will love ya till the day I die, and I's not plannin' on dying any time soon."

He got down on both knees, took a deep breath, and continued. "I know a man is supposed to get down on one knee to propose. I gotta get down on both before ya woman, because me wantin' to marry ya means that I'm askin ya to make me your man. I ain't much of a man Carol, but I will love you forever woman."

He opened the box that he had chosen specifically for her. The diamond in the engagement ring was in a floral design setting. One that he though reminded him of her beloved Cherokee Rose. He hoped her mind went there as well as he presented it to her. He put the box in her hands, looked up into her eyes and said "I love ya Carol. I've loved ya for years. Took two jabs and an uppercut to get me to listen to our family when they said you might love me too. Please say they were right Carol. Please say you love me to? That ya love me enough to make me the happiest man alive and marry me? Will ya marry me Carol?

Carol just stared at Daryl, then looked back at the ring. She smiled a teary smile and said "I would only ever want to marry one man Daryl. There is so much I want for us, but the first thing is to be your wife, and you to be mine. Yes I'll happily, gleefully, tearfully marry you."

He jumped up and grabbed, pulling her tight to him. "Won't ever love anybody else Carol. You are where it begins and where it ends for me. My one love in life. Don't think there could every be any feircer love though woman. I love you." He put the ring on her finger and pulled her in for their first kiss. He kissed her, oh did he kiss her, and then he kissed her more."

"I'm not a young woman Daryl, but I want a family with you. Is that ok?"

"Better than ok baby. Now, I will wait as long as you want to get married . . . "

"I don't wanna wait Daryl. Let's get married now."

"With Gabriel gone, who can marry us?"

"Let's ask Jesus himself. Figure enough people pray to his namesake, it's gotta mean something in an apocolypse."

 **Chapter notes:**

 **Next chapter – Jesus will provide.**


	5. Chapter 5 - Reflections

Carol watched as Maggie put the finishing touches of meadow flowers into her short locks of hair. The purple buds looked just right with the blue sundress that had purple accents she was wearing. It may not be traditional, but Carol was anything but a traditional bride this second time around. She sensed the happy mood shift a bit and glanced into the mirror to catch Maggies hesitant glance.

"What's wrong Maggie? Does it not look right?"

"You are gorgeous Carol. Just not sure about this other part of things" Maggie said gesturing to her baby blue sundress. "Are you sure you want me to stand up for you after all that went on earlier?"

"You know me well enough by now Maggie. I don't do anything I don't want to do. And there is nobody else I would want beside me today."

"But Carol, it just don't seem right."

"Please Maggie, you are one of the few people left in my life from the farm. You've been in my life – this new life – the longest of any of my lady friends. Honestly, if he wasn't walking me down the aisle, I think Jerry would wrestle you for maid of honor duties. You look better in a dress."

Maggie started laughing at the image of Jerry as maid of honor before sobering again. "If you're sure. I love you like a sister Carol. Glenn did too."

"I love you too Maggie. Thank you for understanding why I went all crazy today."

"Hey, I'm with ya there. If the shoe had been on the other foot, I would have been just as pissed off and hurt as you were. I'm just glad you and Daryl were able to work it out. Plus, I think it's good in the end, ya know? You two fighting like that?"

Carol looked at her quizzically for further explanation.

"This way it feels like you are both honoring Glenn. He loved you both and wanted you together so much."

"Not sure I believe in a heaven the way it was taught in church anymore Maggie, but one thing I know is that we will see Sophia and Glenn and all our other family some day, and I think they would all be happy for us today."

"OK ladies" interrupted Michonne. "Enough sappy stuff for a minute or you both will be tear drenched before you walk down the aisle. Rick and Daryl are getting dressed down the hall. Jerry is getting spiffy too. I can't believe you talked Daryl into wearing a shirt with sleeves though."

"Oh, it was easy enough to do Michonne. Bribery."

"Huh?"

"I told him that if he didn't, I would tell the story about how he had to have me pull porcupine quills out of his ass at the farm during dinner tonight."

 **twdtwdtwd**

Daryl was about five minutes away from punching Rick. "C'mon man, aren't the shirt sleeves good enough? We're in a damn apocolypse here! Shouldn't matter 'bout the rest."

"You are going to get this tie on if it kills me Daryl. Now stand up or sit down, whatever ya gotta do to hold still long enough for me to tie this for you. Otherwise I tell Jesus the porcupine story to include in the ceremony."

"What is it with that damn story being bribery material today! First Carol, now you! I got pricked by a damn porcupine, ok. Weren't on purpose or nothin'."

"You didn't just get pricked by a porcupine Daryl. You, the constantly vigilant hunter were taking a dump, got spooked, and practically fell over on the damn thing. Took Hershel and Carol forever to dig those all out of your ass."

Daryl stood still, and Rick smugly tied the tie and swatted at Daryl when he tried to loosen it. He turned around and looked in the mirror. Today he was marrying Carol. He stared again at his reflection and then started chuckling softly.

"What's so damn funny Daryl? Thought you'd be pissin' your pants still over getting dressed up."

"Naw, just thinkin what Merle would think about all this."

Rick laughed a moment but sobered quickly. "No matter how much of an asshole he was, he would have wanted you happy. I think he liked Carol a lot by the end too. I saw him once at the prison and he was muttering to himself about her slitting his throat in his sleep. Think he respected her in the end."

"Yeah, but that's not what I was thinking so much on."

"So what were you thinking?"

"Wonderin' what Merle'd think if he knew a long haired hippy gay man named Jesus was marrying his little brother to a soccer mom with 'Officer Friendly' as best man."


	6. Simplicity (Save the Romance For Later)

**Chapter Notes:**

 **Just a note for those who may be looking for a longer chapter on the ceremony. I chose to do a short ceremony/chapter from Daryl's point of view. In my head, Daryl and Carol would opt for short and simple.**

 **I also want to save all the romantic words for the night after the ceremony. As you can see below, Daryl has the same idea.**

One of the two ex saviors knew how to play the harmonica. Daryl didn't know what song was being played, but it was a sweet melody. He was glad that Carol would have music on this day. He wasn't a traditional man, and the Carol of this world was not a traditional woman; but he was grateful that his woman who loved music would get music today.

He had a moment ago caught sight of Maggie coming down the aisle on Rick's arm. She was beautiful, and he knew that if Glenn were here he would be busting a gut with pride. He had smiled at her, but then turned his attention to the opening where his bride would be coming in next. That was when the harmonica had started up with "hear comes the bride". If he was honest with himself, then he would admit that hearing that traditional wedding march being played gave him goose bumps. The good kind. He didn't know if he would have met Carol in the old world or not, but he knew that right now in this life she was his as surely as he was hers. It seemed to him that that knowledge made those notes sound a hell of a lot sweeter.

Everybody that had been gathered in various chairs that had been thrown together stood, and for a moment Daryl was worried he wouldn't catch sight of her immediately. As if they as one heard his worry, the crowd parted even further than before, and he saw her.

She was breath taking. He knew he wouldn't remember the details of the ceremony. That much was a given for him. But he knew that he would never forget how she looked right now. The blue sundress she wore had purple flowers on it, and her hair had flowers to match. He had never seen Carol in makeup before, but somebody must have shared a stash because her lips had just a hint of color to them that matched her naturally sun-kissed face. She held on to Jerry's arm, and the man wore a cheek-busting smile. The aisle was short, but Daryl seemed to be seeing her in slow motion for just a moment, and he took that extra opportunity to drink her in even further.

How was this beautiful, intelligent, funny woman his? He had never been a believing man, but he swore right then and there he knew there was a God. He might not be just like the man told about in Bible stories, but he was there. He had to be to make a woman as wonderful as her fall in love with a man like him. Daryl knew that ever since Carol came into his life that he had been a better man. He knew that without her he would be less. He knew that even though they had opted for Jesus speaking traditional vows and responding in a simple "I do" in their rush to get married that day, he would find a way to tell Carol in private just what was in his heart at that moment.

Jerry and Carol stepped up to meet with Daryl. In response to Jesus' question, Jerry announced that the Hilltop Family as a whole gave Carol to be married to Daryl. Then, she was there. Beside him, taking his hands in hers. Smiling at him. He was smiling back at her as widely as he thought he had ever smiled. Around him, he heard bits and pieces of what Jesus was saying, but he couldn't take his attention off of her.

 _For those of you who are newer to our community, you may not have heard Carol and Daryl's story. I have to admit that when I first met Daryl, I thought he and Carol were already together. Perhaps an old married couple lucky enough to survive the end of the world together._

He didn't think her eyes have ever looked as blue as they do right now.

 _To hear it told, when they first met, they were as different as night and day in appearance._

He had never seen her have as much spark as she does right now in her eyes either.

 _He was a biker with a loudmouth brother. She was a mother of a beautiful daughter._

Her smile was turned up wide, and her eyes were only on him. Him. She was here for him. He would be getting her, and she would be getting him.

 _Through loss they found one another._

He couldn't believe he was here. He was here with her. They would be going through the rest of their lives together.

 _Through suffering, they held each other up._

He knew this world was made for suffering and surviving. Somehow through it all they had each other. First as members of the same loose group. Then as friends. Then as two people who leaned on each other. Somehow with everything getting worse and worse in the world, they just got better and better.

 _Out of a friendship, never a truer love was made. Now we will allow Carol and Daryl to exchange rings._

He slipped the ring on her finger and she slipped the matching one on his. He knew he said "I do", and knew Carol did too. But in his heart he was writing vows of his own. Sweet words that he knew he wanted for her ears only.

 _With the power vested in me by the community of Hilltop, I now introduce to you Daryl and Carol Dixon._

He kissed her firmly, never wanting his lips to leave.

 **Chapter Summary:**

 **Next chapter is the last chapter. We get to hear all those romantic words Daryl has been thinking of to say to Carol in private.**


	7. Chapter 7 - Finally, The Romance

After the ceremony, Daryl and Carol only made it a hour at the party. Both were itching to be alone together. Since their admissions of love earlier in the day, their passion had ended at their activities in the trailer. Daryl was no prude, and would have gladly ravished Carol where they stood. However, her acceptance of his proposal and suggestion of them marrying the same day made him resolve to make love to her the first time on their wedding night. A lady as fine as her deserved no less.

He took her hand in his and proudly walked her away from their well wishing family who were continuing the party out in the yard. He led her inside Barrington house, and up the grand staircase. Carol and he had decided to make her bedroom their home. It was bigger after all. As they ascended the staircase, his arm went around her waist, and his lips found her cheek. She turned into the kiss, moving her lips in to chase his. They stopped briefly at the top step and let themselves get lost in the deepening of the kiss.

He was kissing is wife. He was kissing Carol. His one true love. The only woman he ever felt he could have loved. The woman who was perfection in his eyes. He kissed her again before bringing his eyes up to meet hers. She was looking at him all hazy, but like he hung the moon. He was reminded again of he shock he got today with the knowledge that she loved him as much as he loved her. She had just proved it by marrying his ass. He knew he needed to give her more though. It was time to tell her how he really felt. Time to tell her his true vows – the ones he had been writing in his head all day.

He wrapped his fingers around hers and led her into their now shared quarters. He led her over to the bed and sat her down. He bent over and kissed her again. Then, for the second time that day, he found himself on both knees before her. Ready to spill his heart to her.

"I know we agreed on doin' the short and sweet words with Jesus for the ceremony. But I got more I got to say to ya Carol."

She looked into his eyes which were now level with hers. She sensed that her love had a lot on his mind, and so she chose to just smile at him softly and wind her fingers into the hair at the nape of his neck, and nod. Quietly encouraging him.

"Done told you that you turned my head at the quarry. Don't think I had ever seen a pair of eyes as beautiful as yours the first time I seen ya. Knew Ed kept ya under all the baggy clothes so other men didn't really see ya. But I saw ya Carol. I saw even more of who ya were when ya put a pick axe through the source of your hell on earth before the walkers. I saw the fire. I saw the strength. Thought you were even more beautiful then. Knew then that ya could be a force to be reckoned with in this world if given the chance. Thought I would take a chance and tell ya you was beautiful when we were at the CDC. But I's drunk, and I didn't want to just be another drunk asshole to ya. Thought of tellin' ya the next mornin', but then we found out the CDC was just another dream of safety. Couldn't tell ya then Carol. Not with our lives ticking down with Jenner's clock. Saw your strong beauty again though then – when ya fought with Jenner for Sophia's life."

She had been smiling at his sweet words until then. "A lot of good it did me. Argued for her life and then left her on the highway."

"Naw. That ain't on you darlin'. That ain't on nobody. Just how it was. Little girl got scared by the real life monsters and ran. No hero – Rick, Shane, T, or me could have prevented what happened. I wanted so bad to bring her back to you sweetheart. When I couldn't, when I failed ya; I thought there was no way you could ever love me then."

"You didn't fail me Daryl. What happened . . . . nobody could have been in the right place at the right time and stopped it. I may blame myself at times, but I have never blamed you."

"After Sophia, on the farm. That's when I lost my heart to ya. When ya stood up, stood tall, and became a stronger woman. A woman who never let the world beat her down again enough to give up. A force."

She teared up then thinking of all they had been through together.

"Once I lost my heart to ya Carol, I couldn't ever stop. Through everything I have seen you Carol. Loved you. I don't wanna talk any more of our losses, our fights. So instead, I been thinkin' all day on all the reasons why I love you. Want to give you my true vows."

She put her forehead on his as he started to talk in a quieter voice – a voice speaking sweet words meant just for her ears.

"I love you because you are the kindest woman that ever walked this planet. Because your beauty is not only on the surface. It radiates from within you. The light within you is so goddamn bright Carol. Ain't nobody can hold a candle to your sweetness, your generosity, your humanity, and your heart. I am humbled every damn day I am lucky enough to wake up and talk to you. Every day I get to see you sweetheart. Every day is like I won the damn lottery or something – even before I was lucky enough to call you mine. You and I ain't perfect. But I think we are perfect together. So, I vow to you today Carol Dixon. I vow to you to attempt to make your every day as wonderful as you make mine. I vow to work hard to be all the man you deserve in your life. I vow to do everything in my power to make you happy. To make all your dreams come true. To make babies with you. To make a family with you. To grow old with you. I, Daryl Dixon vow to make you the happiest woman alive this side of the apocalypse. And if I am really lucky, the happiest from even before the dead rose to walk this earth. I been thinkin' all day about how I was gonna tell you how much I loved ya. I'm not known for my words or nothin'. Hope you know how much I meant everything I said here though. I love ya Carol Dixon."

Carol had tears running down her face by the time he was done. She swept him up in a fierce hug and fiery kiss. She tried to speak, but he cut the words right out of her when he gently laid her back on the bed and hovered over her.

She tried to speak again, but it was that moment that found him beginning to run his tongue over her collar bone.

It wasn't until they were sated from their love making that she found her words again.

"You have made me the happiest woman on earth Daryl. I love you so much sometimes I can't breathe from the force behind it. I remember feeling guilty at the quarry, because my head was turned by you too. I remember loving you so much by the time the farm fell. I don't have enough time left in this life to put into words all the moments I have loved you. But, I promise you that I will never stop trying to show you. You may not be a perfect man, and I may not be a perfect woman Daryl, but we are perfect together."

He nodded, kissed her, and then proceeded to join them together once again in their perfect union.


End file.
